Looking and Finding
by Ravers Fantasy
Summary: So we looked and found each other. Now someone is trying to break us apart. Three people of dark pasts. So similar yet different. Lame summary I know...Warning: Yaoi. My 1st angst. Sorry if it sucks. NaruSasu. NaruGaa. LeeGaa. NejiGaa. others...


Warning: Sorry peoples but this is YAOI. Boy's Love. TO those who enjoy go ahead and read. TO those who despise it with every fiber of their being click the back button and you will be directed back to the selections of a Naruto fanfiction. ^-^…

DISCLAIMER: Kishimoto-sensei owns the characters. Plot is mine. There.

A/N: Curse myself!. I _**reeeeeeaallly**_ wanted to concentrate on one story at a time but it seems my brain is against me so here's another story!

So there might be a lot of NaruGaa but things will be eventual NaruSasu. Yes this time Naruto is pitcher, Sasuke catcher. ;P. Oh yeah please PLEASE don' complain if you dislike it that there will seem to be a lot more of NaruGaa moments then NaruSasu. I'm sorry but that is how it is...

Anyway welcome to **LAF**. Enjoy! And review! Please? They will be nice…

**Looking and Finding**

**Prologue**

A little seven year old boy sat crouched down under the shelter of a playground in the lonely park. He was shivering with cold as he tried to warm himself by hugging his knees. The thin black long-sleeve hoodie and burgundy loose pants weren't helping at all. It has been two days since they left him. His unblinking eyes were filled with tears once again, rushing down his pale cheeks. He clutched the pain on his left chest. It hurts so much he felt the hotness of the pain and he let out a little cry. His shivering icy body wailed for warmth and food. He felt himself a little dizzy from the lack of nourishment. He buried his head in his arms.

Today it seemed that the cloudy gray heavens were crying with him at his pitiful situation because they could do nothing to help him but cry with the boy. Their tears kissed the dirty ground since it couldn't reach out for the boy.

Just then he heard footsteps through the puddles that cried in protest as they were stepped upon. He didn't care to raise his head to look at whoever it was that was stupid enough to come in the harsh rain. A voice called out to him.

"Hey there." The voice sounded very close. Extremely too close for his liking. Surprised he jerked his head up with a hopeful thought. Had they come back for him after all? Was it just a small punishment for what he done? He would say sorry for whatever it was that he had done wrong although he was unsure what but he would do it.

As he quickly lifted his head up almost excitedly with bright hopeful eyes, his face fell with disappointment, then anger and finally envy. Because in front of him was a boy, who was a little bigger, of his age from yesterday. The sun was out that day when he and his friends had come to play. It seemed as if the sun favored the boy as its rays would only radiate and compliment around him. He envied the other boy because he had many friends. But even more importantly, he envied that the boy could laugh, smile so genuinely and happily despite the secret darkness hidden beneath his eyes.

He wiped away his tears roughly and glared at the bigger boy. Startled at this reaction the bigger boy held confusion in his eyes but then surprised the other by a smile as if he found it funny.

"Hi there. My name is…"Thunder roared above the clouds at that moment. The bigger boy continued as he noticed the other trembled a bit. "I didn't expect to see anyone here. Or you. I saw you here yesterday and was about to invite you to join but you looked like you wanted to be left alone." The bigger boy saw the other staring at his hand. "Oh this. I came back for this toy rabbit for my friend. He won't be able to sleep without it. Last night he cried and cried while clinging to me. It was only then when he was able to sleep. I had to sneak out of course. But why are you still here? Why aren't you home? Did you get lost?" The bigger boy looked really concerned.

The smaller boy mumbled something he couldn't really hear. "What?"

"They abandoned me!" The smaller boy cried. Tears came rolling down again. He felt a hand brush against his tears that ran down his wet cheeks.

"Don't cry." The boy said sadly.

"You don't understand!" He yelled as he blinked away more tears, feeling so cold, physically and emotionally.

"No. I do. I...I was abandoned too." He opened his eyes to see the other boy staring at him with an understanding sympathetic sad smile. The smaller boy's eyes had widen shocked with surprise. That must have been a reason for that darkness in his eyes.

The bigger boy stood up and reached a hand out and said, "Wanna come with me? It'll be a whole lot warmer and the place where I live, there are a lot of us who were also abandoned." He was smiling brightly as he had casted away the sadness. When the other did nothing but stared at his hand curiously and cautiously, he giggled and made the decision for the other boy. He grabbed the boy's freezing hand into his bigger ones, dragging him along into a run as the rain began to drench them.

"Ah…w-wait." The smaller boy panted. He stared at the strange boy who in turn stared back with a warm smile. He was unexpectedly thrown off at the look and smile. They were so warm and kind and accepting. They were full of good promises to come. They were full of hope too. The little boy looked away and picked up pace with the other. He had turn his gaze down blushing and feeling a tiny bit embarrassed as he let out his own first smile. He noticed throughout the rain, that where he shared hands together with the bigger boy, his hands remained warm, the heat of the other oozing to him to assure him of everything. He felt his heart, jumping with a small happiness.

------

End of Prologue

A/n: So what do you think? Review please. I'm almost finished with Ch 1. It's on line paper so I need to type it up which may take a while cause I need to start editing my research paper. So review!


End file.
